


What if

by CatherineQueenie



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: British Royal Family - Freeform, F/M, Fantasy, Getting Back Together, Tumblr, dream - Freeform, finding each other, major fight, royal au, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineQueenie/pseuds/CatherineQueenie
Summary: Kate and William have a big fight and the brunette ends up wishing something she will definitely regret, without knowing a shooting star was passing by.And they do say that if you make a wish to a shooting star, it will come true...Will our couple be able to find each other or will a mystery man set them further apart?Hope you like it!





	1. What if

-Yes? Well, I think you are being incredibly selfish!-William practically shout in the kitchen. Kate threw the tea cloth she had in her hand on the countertop, her fists closed, almost white. She took a deep breath and look at her husband.

-What is selfish is the fact you had done nothing to try and change your agenda and that I had to stay all day here, alone with the kids.-Her finger pointing at William and getting closer at him.-We had been talking about these holidays for months and we made it clear that we wouldn’t go to any event or reunion.

-But you know that in a very near future, a lot is changing, specially for us.

Kate didn’t want to talk about it anymore, she shook her head and went to the living room. William walked behind her and tried to stop his wife. She turned around to face him.

-Sometimes I wish our life was normal, not…-her hand flew in the air.-not like ‘this’.

She was really mad at William for today, they wanted to spend some days with the kids in Anmer Hall due to their school break. They planned a day in a spa but William couldn’t go because they wanted to held a meeting to talk about the Duchy of Cornwall. He couldn’t say no, she knew it, but she was still mad because that day had been the drop that filled the glass. William clenched his jaw starting to get really pissed.

-You knew what you were marrying into.-His voice was deeper than usual, but Kate never let it intimidate her.-You knew from the moment we started, how everything works.

-That doesn’t make me fantasize about it any less.

-If I wasn’t the heir of the throne?

-No, If I hadn’t known you.-After saying that she went upstairs, to their room, while William was calling her. The kids were sleeping at the other side of the house and she closed the door with anger and started crying, throwing herself onto the bed. 

The prince decided to give her space and serve himself a glass of scotch. They use to fight about this sort of things but never like this. He sat on the couch and decided to watch some TV to distract himself for a while. 

Meanwhile, Kate lay down, hugging a pillow in the dark. This had been one of their biggest fights, she didn’t mean what she had said but sometimes it was still too much for her although she loved William deeply. Sometimes, she imagined what it would be like...to be normal…and fewer times, she even wished it.

She fell asleep without seeing the star that crossed the night sky. They do say that if you make a wish to a shooting star, it will come true.

__________

The sound of the alarm shook her head like a drill, <<Too early…>>, she thought to herself. Kate woke up when she remembered she had a job now. She put on one of her skirt suits, applied some light makeup on and walked out to the kitchen. Ready for a new day.


	2. 1st June 2005

The sound of the alarm shook her head like a drill, <<Too early…>>, she thought to herself. Kate woke up when she remembered she had a job now. She put on one of her skirt suits, applied some light makeup on and walked out to the kitchen. 

-Good morning sis!

-mmmhf…-Pippa wasn’t a morning person like her, her young sister was eating her breakfast slowly, with her hair all messed up and still on her pyjama’s.-How do you do it?

-I don’t know, I guess I have too much energy.-Kate grabbed some snacks and make herself a cup of coffee to take away. She kissed her sister on the cheek.-Have a good day, Pipps, see you tonight.

The brunette walked out of their apartment in Chelsea and walked to her car. There was nobody on the street that early in the morning and she liked it that way, the chilly mornings of June cheered her up. It had been a year since she got her degree in History of art in the University of Edinburgh, she had worked so hard for it and thanks to that she now worked in the National Portrait Gallery as a guide for schools. 

-And this is Queen Alexandra, next to Queen Victoria.- She stood in front of the teenagers.-Walery always tried to put these two portraits next to each other. Now, I’m going to let you walk around for a while so you can look closely to the exhibition.-The group divided in different directions and Kate let out a sigh. She walked a few steps and look at both queens.

-Quite an era, don’t you think, uhm...-A deep voice talked next to her. She found a tall man, with a cap and a pair of sunglasses, for a moment she thought he sounded familiar. He was young, due to his clothes and voice, his hands were in his trousers’ pockets when he looked at her.-...Catherine?-She felt a shiver down her body and look at the little badge with her name.

-I, uhm...Well, yes. It was quite an era as you just said.

-A little old fashioned, for my taste.-Kate looked at the portraits.

-I don’t think so myself, I think they were icons in their time and during their reigns. They were queens, princesses, everyone looked at them. Nowadays, everyone still does.-She smiled, as it was her job.-Isn’t it every girl’s dream?

-Including you?

-Me? A princess? I don’t think so.-She let out a giggle.-I believe that world belongs to snob and condescending people.

-Well, maybe you are wrong and they can actually be nice.-Kate looked at him when he talked with a different tone, a deeper and annoyed one.

-I…-she didn’t know what to say.-I didn’t…

-It’s okay, everyone can have their own opinion.-The young man smiled at her.-Well, have a nice day, Catherine.

-You too…-before she could finish the sentence he was already gone. She shook her head and tried to return to work and not think about the strange conversation she just had. That day Kate had two more groups to tour and they went perfect, but she couldn’t get that young man off her head. He was too familiar but at the same time she didn’t remember him. 

The man went outside and walked up the street to a little parking behind the building, being followed by a suited man. He got on the back of a black car and the suited man got on the driver seat. The young man took off the cap, running his fingers through his blond hair, letting out a sigh. Why did he talked with her? It seemed like they already knew each other from another place...another…

-Where to, sir?-His thoughts were stopped by his driver’s question.

-Let’s just go home.-He looked through the window and the image of Catherine came to his mind.-Catherine…

The brunette arrived home and found her sister making dinner.

-How was your day?-Pippa asked her but she was too deep in her thoughts to even listen to her.-Kate? You there?-The younger sister shook her hand in front of her.

-I, uhm, yes sorry I was thinking about something.-Kate sat down on one of the chairs of the kitchen isle.

-Something you want to talk about?

-Well, It’s just that, I was with this group today and when I left them to take a look at the room, a man came and talked to me.

-And…? Isn’t that normal? DId he had a problem finding a piece?

-No, yes.-She shook her head.-He just talked about them, about royalty. I just had this feeling that we had already met before but I don’t know when.

-What was he like?-Pippa started serving both dinner, feeling really curious about it.

-I didn’t see him very well, he was wearing a pair of trousers, a leather jacket, a cap and a pair of sunglasses.-She tried to remember as much as she could while she started eating.- He was tall, and I think blonde…

-Well, maybe he will be back and then you can talk to him.

-Yes...Maybe.

They made small talk during dinner and Pippa tried to keep her sister off her thoughts with some TV. Both sisters wished each other goodnight and went to their bedrooms. When Kate closed the door she remembered a deep young voice in her head. <<Catherine.>>, who was that man? Why was he familiar to her? With all those questions she went to sleep, wishing to know who was the stranger young man.


	3. 3rd June 2005

It was raining, as usual in London. That day Kate didn’t work in the morning so she decided to lend her car to Pippa because she needed it, that was why she used the underground to go to the Gallery. The brunette walked out of Charing Cross station and opened her umbrella, when she walked through the main entrance, she saw the same jacket and cap from two days ago. She couldn’t go find him because she had a group in ten minutes, but Kate would be looking for him.

After what felt like ages, she finished with the tour and let the students walk around. Kate stood in a corner when she saw the man from the other day and decided to talk to him. He was standing in front of one of the last portraits of Lady Diana, by Mario Testino.

-She was beyond gorgeous.-The brunette’s head tilt a little. He didn’t say anything.-I have always admire her.-The man just stood still, without making any noise. After a minute he walked to the next portrait.-Sorry to bother you.-She said walking away and standing where she could see her group.

Kate couldn’t help but keep watching him; going portrait by portrait, he ended up nearly next to her but facing oposite directions. 

-You didn’t bother, sorry for being an idiot. I got too deep into my thoughts.-He had his hands in his pockets, as usual. Kate felt the same way as the first time, as she had already talked to him before. She smiled softly.

-It’s okay, I get like that too when I’m in a museum.-They stood in silence for a moment, It wasn’t as uncomfortable as it should be for two strangers.-I was thinking, isn’t it a bit unfair that you know my name but I don’t know yours?-He smiled at her and move to be in front of her to shook her hand.

-Steve.

-Very pleased to meet you.-Said Kate while taking his hand.

-I was wonde…-

-Excuse me ma’am, I had a question about a portrait-One of the kids of her group interrupted Steve, pointing at one of the portraits. The woman turned to the eleven year old.

-Yes, I’ll be there in a minute.-Kate wanted to say goodbye to Steve but when she turned around he was already gone, all she could do was watch him leave. The rest of the day was quite boring for Kate. She was grabbing her things to go home already when the man in charge of her department came to her. 

-Miss. Middleton, do you have a moment please?

-Yes, of course, what’s the matter?

-Well, I just received a phone call from Sandy Nairne…-Kate’s body froze when she heard the director’s name.-He told me that a member of the royal family will become patron of the museum and will open a new collection. They asked me to find an expert about photography, because that will be the main subject of the collection and will also contain a few things about the camera’s history. Well the thing is that, I believe you could be that expert.-The brunette stood still, thinking if that was some sort of prank.-Would you do it? 

-I…Uhm…Yes, of course, I…

-No need to say that this is still confidential. I will tell you the member’s name eventually but for safety I can’t do it yet.

-Yes, I understand. Don’t worry.-Kate was very excited internally, she wanted to scream and jump all over the place. When her boss was about to walk away he turned around one more time. 

-I can only give you a clue, It’ll be at the end of this month.-With that he finally walked away and left Kate there. The young woman quickly grabbed her things and went straight home. She didn’t want to find Pippa yet because her sister would notice her excitement and would worm it out of her. 

Kate got home earlier that day and luckily Pips wasn’t there yet, she fixed herself a quick dinner and went straight to her bedroom, switching on the little TV she had there while listening the rain through the window. She was going through the TV channels when she saw on the BBC News that they were talking about the royal family, specifically about the upcoming 23rd birthday of Prince William.

Catherine smiled about that and the first thing that came to her mind was Steve. She always got this strange feeling everytime he appeared next to her at the museum, she wished they could get in touch any other way. Suddenly her thoughts were stopped by her phone ringing, It was an unknown number so she thought about not picking up. FInally she did.

-Yes?-A pause was made until a familiar voice finally talked.

-Hello, Catherine.-The brunette’s mouth opened wide.

-Steve? How…how did you…?

-Well, a man has his contacts.-He let out a little laugh.-I bet you had no idea but I’ve met your boss a couple of times, I just had to ask some people and they gave me your number.

Kate was smiling widely. Yes, she felt that strange feeling and chemistry but she never thought he was feeling it to…because to ask for her number…he had to feel something, right?

-I, well then, hi…I don’t…I don’t really know what to say.-She started giggling and feeling like a 15 year old girl who’s crush is talking to her.

-It’s okay I, I just wanted to keep in touch with you. I won’t be able to go to the museum for some days so, If I can’t see you, at least I have your number to hear your voice.

In the center of London, the so-called Steve was walking in his room, a little nervous but confident at the same time. He had no idea why he asked for her number, he felt like he needed to hear her voice again, but with his contacts he didn’t want her to think he was some kind of pervert.

-Catherine, I, If you are uncomfortable with this, you can tell me. I know I should have ask you directly, I was planning to today but you had more important things to do and people to guide.-He started playing with a pan he found on his desk.

-Don’t worry, It’s okay.-She made a little pause, placing some of her hair behind her ear.-I like you did, even if It seems a little…

-Pervert?-He cut her.

-Hey, I didn’t say that, okay? You did.-She let out a smile that, even though he couldn’t see it, it made him smile as well. 

-I just want you to be okay with this, with us talking.

Kate was biting her lip thinking whether or not she should ask what was crossing her mind at the moment. “What the…If not now, when?”

-Hey, I wanted to ask, you know it’s okay to keep doing this, talking through the phone and seeing each other at the museum sometimes but…-There she went, she wasn’t being too fast, wasn’t she? Tho she couldn’t care less.-…would you like to go out sometime? For a drink or, to another museum…

There was a pause, a really long pause that made Kate really anxious and Steve too scared. What was he supposed to do? Suddenly a knock on the door saved him from having to answer.

-I’m sorry Catherine but I have to go, I will call you tomorrow or when I have some time, okay?

-Yes…yes of course, see you then.

-Bye.

Kate heard the beep that followed the hung up and started screaming, letting all the tension out of her body. 

-Why did you do it? Why did you have to be so stupid and ruin it?!-She fell on the bed.-UGH

______

-Hey son, can I talk to you?-A man, with gray hair and middle aged to old factions, came into the room.

-Yes, dad, what is it?

-I was just informed that you called Sandy Nairne to ask for a favour.-Steve started getting nervous.-To ask for a specific guide for the visit…A young woman named…Catherine Middleton?

-Yes, and?

-No, nothing I was just wondering why. But If you don’t want to tell me, it’s okay.-The man walked through the room and went to the door.-Just be careful, think before doing anything stupid.-And with that, he was gone.

The young man sat on an armchair and lean back, not knowing exactly what to do. He wanted to meet Catherine but then, he had to tell her the truth about who he was. And that terrified him. He grabbed his phone and typed a SMS, after five minutes of deleting and retyping, he pressed send, letting out a sigh.

In a Chelsea apartment, Kate’s phone rang just as she was walking out from the shower. It was an SMS from Steve. 

“Yes. The Crown, Covent Garden. Sun 7pm.”

The brunette almost screamed, she jumped in bed and got ready to sleep, not being able to stop smiling. She has never been this excited for anything in her life before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Leave comments for any ideas or opinions! Thanks for reading.


	4. 5th June 2005

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, I've been kinda busy this month.   
> But here you have...some drama.

That had been a boring, yet exciting Sunday for the young couple: Kate was preparing herself for her date with Steve, fixing her hair, applying a very light makeup and a nice skirt. Steve on the other hand was more nervous that he could ever imagine, he went for her usual incognito outfit, a pair of jeans, a leather jacket, a cap and sunglasses (even tho it was already dark), he didn’t want to be recognized.

Catherine arrived there ten minutes earlier, she didn’t seat too close to the door but enough so he could see her. She ordered a beer and waited there, looking around trying to avoid staring at the door for too long.

Steve was about to go out when his father stopped him at the door.

-Where are you going?

-I, uhm...I’m going to have a drink with some friends.-He didn’t like lying but he knew his father would try to convince him not to do it.

-Okay, be careful and have fun. And take a driver with you, please.

-Yes, bye.-He jumped in a car and asked the driver to park behind the National Portrait Gallery because the pub was close enough.-Thanks. 

Steve got out grabbing the red rose he got for Kate and walked straight to the pub. When he was finally on the other side of the street, in front of the pub, he froze. 

What was he doing? 

A cold shiver ran through his spine and made him very afraid of her reaction. Would she be okay with who he was or would she ran? He looked at his watch: 7.45pm. Without knowing, he stood there for nearly forty minutes, froze with fear. She looked stunning, looking all over the place and playing with her hands and the pint she had ordered. <<God, she is beautiful…>> Then, the real panic started.

After another ten minutes of hesitation, he saw some of the waiters smoking at the back door.

-Excuse me, there’s a young woman sitting there, brunette, green eyes. She’s wearing a skirt and is drinking a beer.-He handed the rose to one of the girls there.-Could you give her this rose? I..I have to go.

Once the girl went back inside, he stood back in the dark of the street watching. His palms were sweating and he started fidgeting with the zipper of his jacket. Steve saw how the waitress approached Kate and how she gave her the rose, her face suddenly changed. That smile she gave to the waitress was the saddest Steve had ever seen. 

Catherine looked at the flower on the table and didn't know how to feel. Disappointed? Upset? Frustrated? She let out a sigh and stood up, leaving some money on the table. Walking out to the rather chilly night, she stopped right in front of the door, whipping some tears away and breathing deeply. Kate looked at the flower once again and smiled while shaking her head and started walking back home. 

The brunette didn’t notice that a pair of regretted eyes were looking at her while she took off. Steve felt like the worst person in the world. He walked to the car and asked the driver to go home, when they were entering Trafalgar Square the driver stopped due to a red traffic light. Steve looked through the window and saw Catherine approaching the pedestrian crossing but she didn't cross, instead she stopped in front of a litter bin.

Kate stood there, debating if she should throw the rose or keep it. She felt so stupid. She looked at the flower, tears fighting to come back, her hand squeezed the steam nearly breaking it in half. Trying to calm herself down she walked away of the bin when she heard the beeping of the traffic light alerting the walkers it was about to turn red. As she crossed, she whipped out the tears with the sleeve of her jacket, leaving it wet.

Steve looked as she walked away, feeling a guilty knot in the throat.

Kate opened the door of her house, going up the stairs wishing her sister was already asleep but luck wasn't on her side that day. She tried to get to her room unnoticed but Pippa, who was watching a movie in the living room in her pyjamas, always had an annoying good hearing, so she clearly heard her footsteps. 

-Hi! How was your mystery date?- Pippa stood up to go get her sister to sit with her but she froze as soon as she saw the brunette.-Squeak…?

Kate was looking at the floor, sobbing. She left the rose on the dinner table and didn't even looked at her little sister when she went straight to her room. Pippa tried to go after her.

-Hey...Catherine…-But the eldest had already closed the door right in front of her face.

The room felt too big in that moment for Kate. She didn't event checked her phone incase he had sent a message, but right now she was way too sad and angry to check anything. Instead, she took her clothes off and put on a comfy pyjama. The brunette looked at her phone on the night table, thinking whether to look at it or not. Right when she was about to do it a knock on the door got her attention.

-Kate, it's me. Can I come in?

Catherine opened the door and found her sister with two cups of tea and a warm smile.

-Come in.-She sat on the bed and her sister followed, leaving the cups on the night table.-Sorry about before I…

-It's okay. I just need a name, James and dad will take care of everything.-The comment made Kate laugh and looked at Pippa. Her eyes were still red from crying and the younger sister put a hand on the others cheek.-Do you want to talk about it?

-I...I was at the pub where he told me. I waited there for nearly an hour.-Kate stood up, starting to walk up and down the room.-I waited there looking at the door every time someone came in, hoping it was him. But nothing.-She was starting to get angry again just thinking about it.-And then, then this waitress comes to me with that rose. You should have seen my face, I looked like a stupid fool. How could I be so naive…

Pippa saw as her eldest sister, always so cheerful and happy, sat next to her again, both hands on her face starting to cry again.

-What makes me so angry is the fact that I don’t even know him, we’ve only talked two or three times and for less than five minutes! How can I have such strong feelings for him?-Kate looked at her sister, sobbing. The younger woman embraced her trying to comfort her and stroking her hair.

-Darling, we can not choose this kind of things. We can not control them or even understand it. If you...If you met him it’s because you two were meant to meet. And it’s not a bad thing to feel this strongly about someone so soon.-Pippa stroked her sister's hair very gently, as if she could broke at any time. 

After some minutes in silence, with the only sound of Kate's sobbing, they reheated their cups of tea and switched on the TV, just laying there next to each other. The sisters fell asleep watching some random movie they put on. 

Catherine saw herself in a car with her father, dressed in a wedding dress; there were a lot of people in the streets waving at her, screaming her name, like she was somehow important for them. She felt like the car was too small and was about to start hyperventilating but her father grabbed her hand.

-You'll do great. Just breathe, it's going to be the happiest day of your life.-She looked at their hands and realized what she was holding. A wedding bouquet. Lily-of-the-Valley, Myrtle, Hyacinth and Sweet... _ William _ .

The brunette suddenly woke up, heavily breathing and nearly sweating. She looked at the alarm clock, 3am. The sigh that came out her mouth felt too heavy, her sister was peacefully sleeping next to her so Kate tried to get out of bed without waking her up. Blaming how sleeping she was, she had no idea why she grabbed her phone on her way out of the bedroom.

When she put the kettle on, she instinctively checked her phone. Seven missed calls, five voicemails and thirteen messages, all from Steve. Feeling too weak for all of it, she waited until her tea was ready and once she sat on the couch she heard the voicemails.

-You have five new messages. First message.-She sipped her tea, waiting, almost hearing her heart pound when it started.-Catherine...I...I don’t, I couldn’t….Second message. I am sorry, that’s what I wanted to say, I...Third message. I want to explain, I..I had a phone call and had to rush home because my grandma needed help with something.-Kate thought that sounded like an excuse.-Fourth message. That was an excuse, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to lie to you, I will understand if you don’t want to talk to me but If you could just send me a message just to know you got home okay last night, I would appreciate that.-At that point, Kate’s eyes were watery, about to start bursting into tears.-Fifth message. It’s me again, I am very worried about you, you haven’t replied and I am worried something happened to you. Please, I know I’ve been a jerk and don’t deserve anything from you. You know I won’t be able to go to the museum so I wanted to say how I regret not going into that pub, I hope one day I can properly explain myself...I’m truly and deeply sorry Catherine…

The brunette felt how some tears ran down her cheeks. For a moment she thought it was really sweet the way he cared for her but that was instantly washed out by the memory of herself alone at the pub. She had no idea what to feel. She was mad but at the same time she wanted to talk to him and see him again, she sigh at the thought. 

After some minutes, she checked the messages, but they said the same as the voicemails. She decided to reply.

“I got home okay. You don’t need to worry.” 

She read it ten times before realizing it could sound rude but she didn’t care. She wasn’t happy, not at all. After what felt ages, Kate fell asleep with the phone on her ear, listening to Steve’s voice and dreaming again with that white bouquet and the flowers, especially about the Sweet Williams…

Steve was wide awake on his bed, he couldn’t sleep, not until knowing Catherine had arrived safely home. His phone rang at 4 in the morning, letting him know he had received a message. He sat down on his bed, quickly looking at the screen. It was hers. He could tell she was angry, and he was the only one to blame, that was for sure. Steve lied back down, not knowing how to make the situation better.


	5. 17th June 2005

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HUGE surprise in this chapter!!
> 
> Steve didn't show up, the member of the BRF attending the museum will be revealed AND maybe we will find out something else about the so-called Steve...
> 
> ENJOY!

Two weeks had passed since that day. Steve hadn’t shown up at the museum and Kate had an awful amount of work to do so at least she had her mind occupied. With the upcoming visit of a royal family member, the museum had to be at its finest and bests moments. The brunette didn’t know who was the visiting member yet, for some reason, her boss didn’t want to tell her. 

Kate just carried on with work. It was Friday so she had lots of school groups. When she lead a group of teenagers in one of the biggest rooms, she instantly froze, recognizing a leather jacket walking to the following room.

-Miss?-One of the students called for her.- Excuse me, miss?

She came back from her shock to attend the young man who had a question about a painting. After going through the most important things in the exposition she let them wonder around.

-Now you can be on your own, this and the next room. I'll be there if you need anything.-She then let them walk alone through the rooms. 

Kate went straight to the next one, trying to find him, she needed some answers. Once she got there the room was empty, no one was in there. She checked all over, stopping her eyes in the two pieces of Queen Victoria and Queen Alexandra, when she first met Steve. She got closer, looking at of the benches that were in the middle of the room, finding a white envelope. Catherine frowned her eyebrows, picking it up. It had her name on it. <<Steve…>>, was her first thought. A feeling of anger ran her body from head to toes, she was about to open the envelope but she was stopped by some voices.

-Mummy, mummy come see this, hurry.-A little girl.

-Dad, here, come on, look.-A little boy.

-Mo...Da…-A baby, trying to babble.

She immediately turned around, putting the envelope in a pocked, trying to find the source of the voices, not finding anyone. They were very familiar, like she had heard those children before but she wasn’t able to figure out when. Shaking her mind, she got back to the group, finishing the tour for the day.

Steve was hidden behind a door frame watching all her movements. God, he made a huge mistake. The young man also heard the voices, and moved his head around also trying to find where they came from but having the same result as Catherine. A hand touched his shoulder.

-Sorry Your Royal Highness, but I was informed to take you home.-His bodyguard informed him.

-Yes, of course Jack.-They started walking out when he realized.-You were behind me all the time, right?

-Yes, sir, I never left your side.

-Did you hear the voices?

-Voices? What voices?-Jack asked.

-I heard three voices: a little boy, a little girl and a baby.

-I’m sorry sir, I didn’t hear anything. There were just the lady from the museum, you and me in the room.-He opened the door for him, heading to the car.

-Oh...Well, maybe it was all in my mind…-But he had heard them so clearly, like they were even talking to them, to Kate and him. All the way home, he couldn’t stop thinking about the brunette and the voices. It had been such a strange moment. 

He didn’t know what to do. On one hand he wanted to go back to the museum and talk to Catherine again, on the other hand he wanted to wait four more days to tell her the hole truth. Steve closed his bedroom door and screamed, how on earth did he get to this point.

-Miss Middleton, do you have a minute?-The head of her department asked Kate when she had already finished. 

-Yes, of course.-The brunette followed him to his office, closing the door after her and sitting on one of the chairs.

-Well, as you may remember, next Tuesday a member of the Royal Family will be visiting the Gallery and will be given the patronage. I never told you the name, only that you would be giving the tour through the exposition.-He smiled, the young woman was a very hard worker and proved she was very intelligent and resourceful. He could tell she wanted to know who was going to come.-Okay, I’m not going to delay it anymore, Prince William will be visiting us on his 23rd birthday next Tuesday.

-Wow…-Catherine face was a poem. She got up.-You won’t regret choosing me to tour him through the exposition.

-I know you won’t. You can go now, I know you don’t work this weekend so try not to tell too many people.-He laugh when she was leaving the office.

Kate got home that night with a big blur on her head, she could still hear the voices in her head tho she didn’t found any source. When she entered her room, dropped dead on her bed mentally exhausted. 

-Prince William...Wow...

Pippa had a birthday party that night so she wasn’t expecting her anytime soon. When the brunette started changing her clothes, she found the envelope she never got to open. Holding it between her hands was doubting whether to open it or not. She finally did.

_ “I feel I have not apologized enough, not for the awfully way I have treated you. I know you will not understand but I cross my heart when I say I did it to keep you safe. I am really sorry, Catherine. Yours, Steve.”  _

A tear ran down Kate’s cheek. She didn't want to think about him, about that rose she still had on her night table, about his scent. She shook her head, left the note in her jacket’s pocket and turned on the TV, trying to set her mind into something else.

Pippa was drunk, very drunk. She said goodbye to her friends in front of Buckingham Palace once the party was over and all of them took different ways to go back home. The young Middleton was walking down the Mall to Trafalgar Square thinking whether to go home by taxi or underground. She was so drunk she didn’t see the young man she crashed into. They both ended up nearly falling, but he managed to grab Pippa by the waist to avoid the rough landing.

-Oh, god, I’m so, so, so, so sorry.-The brunette tried to talk and looked up, finding a leather jacket, a cap and a pair of sunglasses. <<Sunglasses at night…? How weird…>> She didn’t gave it too much importance, thinking he could be someone famous and didn’t want to be recognized.-Thank you, I...I was tying...trying to get hommmm.-Pippa started laughing due to the alcohol and stretched her arm to shook his hand.-I’m Pippa..

-Don’t worry, I’m W...I’m Steve. Are you okay to get home safely? Isn’t there anyone you could call to pick you up?-Steve had decided to go for a walk alone, without guards, and was already heading home. But after Pippa crashed into him, he wanted to make sure she got home safely.

-Well, I may call my s-sister she might be home…-She grabbed her phone from her purse and dialed Kate’s number, grabbing Steve’s arm trying not to fall.

Catherine was watching some random movie when her phone rang, strangely, it was her sister.

-Pips? Is everything okay?-She was worried because when her sister went out, she only called her when something was wrong.

-Everying is okaaaaay, I’m jssst a little drunk….-Pippa started laughing and could sense Kate’s eyes rolling.-Could you come pick me up, please? Or I can take a taxi If it’s too much bother…

-No, where are you? Are you alone?

-Uhm…-Pippa turned around with Steve’s help.-Right in front of Clarence Hus...Hose...h-o-u-s-e. Yep. And no, I’m with this night knight I crashed into some minutes ago. He’s staying until you arrive.

-Okay, I’ll be there in ten.

-Thank you Squeak…-She hang up and looked at Steve.-She will be here in about ten or fifteen minutes.-Pippa tried to relieve the pain her heels were causing her but it made her lose balance, falling again to the ground. Steve tried to grab her but this time they made more of a fuss. No one or nothing fell to the ground except for Steve’s sunglasses and cap.-God, I’m sorry really, gosh I’m embarrassing myself.

Pippa grabbed the glasses and the cap from the ground and went to give them to Steve who forgot to turn around. Pippa gasped realizing who he really was, still with the young man’s arm around her, feeling incredibly sleepy.

-You...You’re…-She fell asleep on Steve’s shoulder, not being able to finish the sentence. Steve put back his cap and sunglasses right before a car stopped in front of them and the woman who had been in his mind for weeks appeared.

-Catherine…?

-Steve...What..-Her heart skipped a bit and then she saw Pippa.-Is she okay?

-Yes, yes she just fell asleep. She is pretty drunk.-Kate got close with the intention to get her sister into the car.-Don’t worry, I’ll do it.

-Okay, I will open the door.

Neither of them said a thing about the previous weeks, using the situation to avoid the subject. Steve managed to put Pippa inside, leaving her head resting on the copilot’s seat. Once Kate closed the door and turned around she faced Steve, too close. They hadn’t realized how close they were until they both stared in each other’s eyes. Quickly, Kate managed to find some strength to move and walk away from him, just a little distance because all she wanted to do was pull his body closer. The same sensation that Steve was feeling, wanting to just close the air between them.

-Catherine, I…

-No, please, I have too much in my head right now.- She noticed the envelope in her jacked and pulled it out.-I...I can’t do this Steve…-Kate closed the distance between them and put the paper in his hands, taking them.

-I…-The young man looked through his sunglasses into the brunette’s eyes, realizing she was about to cry. She was beyond beautiful. They both had the feeling as if they had already hold their hands.-Kate, please…

She had no idea how but when she started to feel the urge to kiss him, she walked back and got into the car, driving away and letting her tears fell free. The man stood there, looking at the envelope. When he entered his home and got up the stairs, someone called for him.

-Hey you.-His little brother, with his pyjamas and a cup of tea.

-Hi you. What are you doing still awake? Babies and gingers need at least 9 hours of sleep.-The younger man laughed sarcastically, always teasing each other. They started to walk to their rooms.

-You know, at first I thought it was weird that you got out wearing a cap and sunglasses but…after witnessing what I just saw...there was quite a big tension between you and that woman, wasn’t it?.-They stood in their own doors, facing each other.

-Yes...Yes there were.

-Does she know your name?

-Yes.-His brother opened his eyes.

-What?!

-No, not my real name, I told her...I said my name is Steve.-Laugh, that was the response of the other man.-Of course I couldn’t tell her my real name.

-I know, I know. Look..-He leaned on the door frame.-all I’m saying is that there is something there, worth looking into.-The so-called Steve rose an eyebrow.- And no, it is NOT a sexual reference.

-It may be too late...Good night.-With that he turned around.

-Good night William.

\-------

Pippa woke up the next morning feeling her worse self. With a groan she stepped into the kitchen just to find her sister making breakfast. She had the tv on, watching the news.

-God, the light is killing me. And the noise. And life.

-Well, you were pretty drunk last night sweetie.-Kate placed an orange juice in front of her.

-I don’t remember anything.

-Not...not a single thing?-Pippa looked at her after listening the tone in which she was speaking.

-Don’t tell me I did something really stupid. I just remember walking down the Mall and nothing else.

-Well you crashed into Steve actually, the guy from the museum I talked about and the one who didn’t showed up to out date, so I…-Kate was interrupted by the the tone of breaking news from the TV. Both sisters centered their attention to the screen.

_ -Next Tuesday, Prince William will visit the National Portrait Gallery and will be named patron for his 23rd birthday. _ \- Kate smiled at Pippa.

-I found out yesterday. And guess who will be giving the tour that day.

-No way! Way to go Squeak!-The news then showed some footage of the last speech the Prince made and Kate’s smile fade away. PIppa looked at her.-Hey, something’s wrong?

-That’s…-The elder sister realized as soon as she heard the Prince speak.-Steve…-Kate pointed the TV.-That’s Steve.

-What do you mean…?

-Steve, the man you crashed into yesterday, very, very drunk?

-But...That was not Steve, that was…-Pippa opened her mouth in surprise.-Prince…

-William.


End file.
